1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the washing tank field, especially, to an open/close device of the washing tank drain system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, the ordinary open/close device of the washing tank drain is designed to be connected with a drain plug, so that users have to reach their hands into water to pull or press the plug in order to fulfill the action of opening or closing. Other open/close devices use some connecting mechanisms to connect the open/close part in the plug; thereby the connecting mechanisms bring about the open/close part of the plug to open or close the plug. However, this type of device has more complicated structure, and accordingly gets rise to inconvenient operation and extra work.